A Good Deed
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Dystopian AU, WildeHoops. In Zootopia, there is a chance for every collared-predator to be free. If they do a good deed for a prey mammal then the prey can free the predator from their collar. But the reality is not as simple as that, especially toward a certain lone fox. Could he get his freedom from a certain bunny officer? Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm new in the Zootopia fandom. I love the movie and I love the first plot of the movie with how every predator's wearing a shock collar, so here is it. However, this plot will be different with the first concept of Zootopia. Nick will suffer a lot, so if you don't want to see him suffering, it is better to press the "back" button, okay?**

 **Warning: AU Dystopia, NickxJudy eventually (slow burn), full angst, OOC**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia and everyone knows that.**

* * *

 **A Good Deed**

Life is not fair.

It doesn't mean you have to give up, it means you have to try your best to make the best of your life. And that means, you have to try everything to make your dreams come true.

That is what Judy Hopps believed. She is a not-so-normal female bunny from the small town of Bunny Burrow. Where every bunny becomes a carrot farmer, except her. Since she was little, she always dreamed of becoming a cop. No matter how everyone tried to change her mind, or even to go as far as to crush said dream. Even the difficult tests and harsh training could never waver her from her dream.

It wasn't easy, it took more than her time, efforts, sweat, blood and tears until finally she graduated as the best from her class in the police academy. She would work at Precinct 1, at the center of Zootopia. As she waited for the train to take her to Zootopia she gave her parents one last hug and kiss on their cheeks.

"I will miss you guys so much!" Judy hugged them both with small tears threatening to fall.

"Oh Judy..." her mother said with tears threatening to fall from her amethyst eyes.

She smiled to her parents and her siblings. She felt a little bit heavy to leave her hometown, but she had to do this. Because her dream wasn't just to be a police officer, but she wanted to try her best to make the world a better place.

"We will miss you too honey, take care," her mom looked at her with teary eyes.

"Yeah, and with all the predators in Zootopia... oh Judy... you sure you don't want to bring anything else to defend yourself? I have bought a taser for you," added her father with a nervous face. He offered her a bag full with many 'legal weapons' against predators.

"Guys... please, you know how predators in Zootopia wear collars right?" asked Judy, she shook her head at how her parents were acting. But then again, all parents are the same.

"You do have a point, but there are many predators collar-free too, don't forget that," replied her father, his nose twitching with worry.

Judy sighed. "And that means they are 'good' predators, dad."

"Well, it might be true. But a predator is still a predator, as a precaution I think you should-"

"Okay, here, I'll take this one," Judy took a pred-away spray from the bag, "to make you stop talking."

"That's good! Everyone wins!" her father finally smiled. Judy just shook her head, her dad is always overreacting and at times way to overprotective.

Judy turned to see her mom had been looking at her with a strange expression. Like she wanted to say something but it was hard to say it to her. But finally she opened her mouth. "Judy, will you... uhm... release a predator from-" she was cut off by her daughter.

"The trains coming!" Judy shouted. She grabbed her bag fast so when the train stopped not far from them she could jump on.

"I love you guys, really," she hugged her parents before sprinting onto the train. She waved to her family, especially her mom as the train moved. She knew what she wanted to ask, but she didn't have any time to answer it, because she had to explain it too. She wondered why her family had been so afraid of predators. For sure they will go against her, again, if they knew what she had in mind.

The grey bunny sighed as she lost sight of her family. She skipped toward her booked seat in the medium to small mammal car. The train was rather empty today, it turned out she would sit alone in the small train car.

She put her bag under her seat. She wanted to go up to the upper floor so she can see the view better. But a pamphlet on the back of the seat in front of her caught her eye. She took and read it.

"Give A Predator A Chance to be Free!" it said on the front page. Judy knew what it was, she had studied hard about the laws so she knew better than what was written on the pamphlet. Nonetheless she took it with her as she moved to the second floor of the train.

The collar system. It was a classic topic at class along with the history of how predator and prey buried the hatchet. Not to mention of how she had to study the different laws between predators and prey. So Judy had a deeper knowledge than most of the mammals.

But still, at her hometown, the collar system wasn't applied since centuries ago. The ratio between prey and predator at Bunny Burrow was like 1 to 100 so eventually the villagers thought there was no need to apply the collar system in their peaceful village anyway. So, Judy never saw any predators with collars. Well, besides from TV, movies or online videos.

But of course, in Zootopia, where the crime rate was still high, they still used the collar system for every predator. It was very unfair Judy thought. She shuddered when she remembered how predators had to use the collars from the age of three. It was just like imagining her little siblings having to use the scary collars that could shock them at anytime.

She felt glad for the 'Freedom from Shock-Collar Program'. Not all of the prey were afraid of or cruel toward collared predators. For decades, many activists had fought to give predators freedom to be as equals with the prey mammals. It had a long journey before the program was accepted. Unfortunately, the collar system hadn't been erased yet. But the counter program had been made, and that was the freedom from shock-collar program.

Mammals just called it 'The redemption' or 'a deed' for short because the context of the program.

Basically, every predator had a chance to be freed from the collar. It required a good deed to a prey mammal. A predator needed to do a good deed to any prey mammal. It could be anything, as long as the deed helped prey feel grateful and thankful enough to free the predator from the collar.

But it was more complicated than that. This kind of program could be easily manipulated and corrupt, so after many trial and error, there was an official organization to manage this program. It was called the 'Do-Gooders Org.' 'Not a good name', Judy thought, but their work could easily rival the police so Judy won't complain.

The prey and the predator had to submit a report to the organization, then the staff, or it was usually called 'the inspector', would investigate to prove that the deed had been done. It was a lot like how the police investigate a difference is they investigate a deed. They need to prove whether the deed was true or fabricated.

With those proofs, then the prey and predators would go to the court. The court would decide whether the predator deserved to be freed from the collar or not.

It was a lot of work to free a predator from a collar, so not a simple help would move a prey to go through so much pain to payback a predator. But it was still a good system to avoid any manipulation or corruption. It also encouraged all predators to treat prey better and do good things.

A prey only had one chance to free a predator. Since the ratio of prey and predator are 10 to 1 in Zootopia, it was fair enough.

And it also means Judy had a chance to give a predator their freedom.

That's what her mom wanted to ask her at the train station! The answer was of course, yes. Judy knew her parents would be against it. Maybe they thought, once she freed a predator from his/her collar, then she would be mauled to death. Her parents of some really ridiculous things.

A predator could be scary, Judy knew that. She rubbed her cheek where she the three claw scars beneath the fur. It was a gift from a fox jerk when she got from Gideon Grey when she was nine years old.

Her parents had been so horrified, they even went as far as to go to the mayor of their village to request the collar system for Bunny Burrow. Judy was glad the village Mayor just thought it was plain nonsense.

True, she had a little bit of a phobia toward predators, especially foxes. But she couldn't be a good cop if she was biased about that. Everyone deserves freedom, everyone deserves a better life. So, Judy swore as a police officer that she would try her best to make the world a better place for all mammals. That means she would free a predator, just like he/she deserved.

IoI

Life is not fair.

No scratch that, life is a LIVING HELL!

No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, life would simply laugh at you then knock you on your ass.

That's what Nick Wilde believed.

He was on the verge to just give up. It was just to painful to keep living day by day like a cursed mammal.

Still, he needed to fulfill his promise to his late mother.

So no matter how hard it got, he would still try and damn the consequences! Even though he knew life isn't fair, not toward predators especially a fox like him. Though he knew whatever he tried he would just fail at the end, he would still try.

This was the last time.

If this was to fail, then it was better to just end his miserable life.

Nick snickered to himself. Death would be a sweet escape for him, how he had been longing for it for years.

The red fox zipped his bag. His paw trembled a little, then he took a deep breath.

He would do this. A final plan to get rid off this damned collar.

"You are fucking crazy..."

Nick turned to see a fennec fox, not so far from the door. The taller fox just smirked while he shouldered his bag.

"I know you care about daddy~" he jested.

"You're fucking garbage...," the little fox growled but then stopped. "You will fail, just go with me to the pack."

"I know, but you know I won't go back to that shitty pack," Nick replied with a colder tone.

"It's indeed a shitty pack, but it makes life easier."

"I WON'T GO BACK TO THOSE DAMNED FOXES WHO HAD REJECTED MY MOTHER AND LEFT HER TO DIE ALONE, NEVER!" Nick screamed letting his emotions get the better of him. He took a few deep breaths because he knew better than get all worked up. He had to calm down his nerves.

"You don't need to forgive them, do it just for your own fucking sake, to live better than this."

Nick smiled at Finnick. It was good to know at least one mammal still cared about him. But still...

"Then I will just end this life," he said casually.

"Nick, you-"

"I have to go or they will cancel the plan."

"You are fucking conned!"

"I know, Finnick. But still, I have to try. Bury me beside my mother's grave, 'kay?"

"You fucker-"

"Farewell," the red fox whispered.

Then he ran.

He heard so many colorful curses behind him, it made him smile.

At least, if he fails, someone would make sure his corpse won't just rot away alone in a dark alley.

"Whatever happens, I will say goodbye to this damned collar, even if I need to cut my head off," he mumbled to himself.

Because he needed to fulfill his promise to his mother. His only reason to keep living this far.

And it will end soon.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Not much story progression, this chapter feels more like it needs something extra…**

 **And I can't get a good name for the program, the organisation and et cetera, well... whatever.**

 **I'm sorry if Nick's part is not clear. It must be confusing. It will be explained in the next chapter, if I ever have time to continue it.**

 **So, please review, follow and favorite to boost my mood to continue this fanfic please.**

 ***A light suddenly shines brightly as a figure walks out of it, standing in the now dim lighting is a tall Fulf with grey fur, arctic blue eyes and red tribal markings on his legs, arms and back***

 **WHAT'S UP EVERYONE IT'S ME BACKDRAFT AKA THE ZOOTOPIAN FULF! I'm going to be helping Dark Calamity of Princess with his/her story! Please give this story a chance I promise you won't be disappointed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry for the late update, I'm a slow writer and I'm a bit busy. So, please bear it with me.**

 **Just enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Life is definitely not a fairy tale.

He looked at some of the big prey animals in front of him. Most of the times he couldn't understand the logic behind his damned collar. For sure a little predator like him couldn't do much damage compared to a big hippo in front of him. But then again, if something is small or big depends on the size of the animal. Some mice might see him as big as a monster.

But still…

Nick stopped, scratching his neck bellow his collar. Damn it, it was his habit whenever he was nervous. Every time he saw his neck without his collar, for example for the annual functionality test, was a really unpleasant view. He knew his neck was thin of fur with some bald skin. Mostly it was covered with old and new scars from all his scratching, not to mention some dried blood.

But he couldn't stop his habit, his claw just likes to scratch his neck. It was really aching and itching at the same time. He usually would stop when he saw some blood on his claws, but today he couldn't do it.

"So, you brought the money?"

Nick stopped his scratching to throw his bag in front of the group of prey in front of him. One of them, a zebra, paused to see him. Maybe he saw a glimpse of how Nick's neck was red with blood bellow the collar, but he didn't pay any attention to it. He didn't think anyone will ever do.

Beside his late mother of course.

Nick watched how another prey mammal, a brown cow this time, took his bag and checked the inside. He grinned and took some money out to show to his fellow friends.

Nick observed them carefully. He knew it was a scam. He couldn't even lie to himself to believe it. He had heard how some predators bought their freedoms with giving money to a certain group of peculiar prey. With the right amount of money, they would make a real life stage. Then they would create a believable script and pay a great actor or actress prey to act. Afterwards they would make a fabricated deed.

Nick knew a group like that must definitely exist somewhere in this town.

But he doubted they would help him besides the right amount of money he brought.

He is a fox after all.

A fox.

A damn untrusted, rejected and lonely fox.

"So we got the money, you are quite surprising fox. So, who is the poor victim of your scam? Must be some pretty stupid mammal," said the hippo.

Nick just snorted. They wouldn't believe he actually worked hard to get all that money. Yes, maybe it wasn't an all honest job, but it also wasn't down right criminal either.

"Not your business."

Nick knew he was acting out of his character. Gone was his playful side, his half lidded eyes or his teasing smirk. He was just too tired to wear that mask.

The fox had a motto: "Don't let other people see into you". But he couldn't care about it any longer to be honest. He was at his edge, at the end of his life to be exact. He was ready to jump towards his death. He didn't need some act to save his dignity.

Like he had any to begin with.

"Okay, I get it. But unfortunately, I have some bad news for you..."

Nick closed his eyes. In his mind, he could hear himself saying "See, I told you".

"...we usually can fool the inspector with our chosen actor or actress and a good scenario. It is not hard. But, you are a fox. I'm afraid no matter how good the play would be, they still won't believe you did the deed. It even could go worse, maybe they will suspect us. It could finish our goddamn business if that would happen. I'm still really surprised you brought the money-"

"Would you just cut your damn speech?! I get it if you refuse to help me. Just give me back my money." Nick's words were completely cold. He didn't even feel anger, just some... familiar disappointment.

"Oh, but we can't give it back. You see, our business is having a tough time at the moment. With so few request we need money to keep it going." The hippo zipped the bag and kept it with him.

"And here you are asking who my scam victim would be when you are just scamming me? Ironic, isn't it?" asked Nick back with heavy sarcasm.

"That is life, pred. Not like you can report me to police. Like anyone would believe you."

The prey animals shared a loud laugh.

Nick gritted his teeth.

This was it.

He grabbed an empty can beside him and threw it at them. It hit the hippo's head perfectly at the center. The gang stopped their laughing and turned to him with dangerous glints in their eyes.

"Well, maybe I can't report you to the police but even a fox can do something. Ever hear of a thig called the 'internet'? I can spread rumors about you guys. A super obese hippo, a weirdly colored striped zebra and a gay cow. Any mammal would chew this story. Maybe foxes are pretty good liars but everyone likes a good story no matter if it's true or hoax-"

Before Nick could finish his sentence, a hoof hit his muzzle, throwing him to the ground.

"Watch your damn muzzle or we'll beat you to your knees!" the zebra scowled to him.

Nick smirked.

He just needed to rile them up a little bit more.

After all, he was ready to die.

IoI

Life is not a musical film where everyone' singing Kumbaya and lives together in harmony.

Judy sighed deeply. She never thought the chief would order her to be a meter maid for two days straight.

The rabbit was the number one in her class during police academy. Why should she waste her talent and ability to be a mere meter maid? She longed to be a real police officer who can make the world better place.

But then again...

Judy saw a tiny tiger, probably a toddler, walking together along with his mother. She saw there was a collar with a little green light on his neck.

Maybe she also needed time to adjust to living in Zootopia. It was still overwhelming for her to see mammals with real shock collar. Fortunately, not like in the horror movies, she barely saw them. When she sees a predator wearing one they are mostly children. Still, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

It was also said that the shock collar for a child was the least harmful compared with the adult one. It only stings a little, not paralyzing them. Judy even saw some colorful collars with character sticker on them.

Still, Judy thought the color system was the right way to handle the situation.

Judy tried to put more spirit into her body and continued her work as a meter maid. She continued driving along the town, somewhat blindly since she still wasn't familiar enough with the city.

The colorful buildings slowly turned to more dulled and rundown buildings. Judy turned around in her vehicle.

"So even the glory Zootopia has its rundown side huh...?" she mumbled quietly. This part of the town just reeked with so many suspicious things that it made Judy's body tingling with excitement.

She could imagine some drug dealers hiding here, or maybe some robbers planning their next robbery. Judy giggled a little. She must have watched too many police drama.

As a meter maid the rabbit had no business todo here. So even though it was a little hard for her, she turned the wheel and drove back to the center of the city.

"...do you think he is dead?"

"Dunno... he is not moving... so scary..."

"It's not our business, let's go! I'm scared!"

Judy's ears turned to the somewhat very suspicious conversation. Soon enough she saw two predator children running away from an alley.

"Who is dead?" she asked herself. She turned off the engine, took of the keys and walked off from her vehicle. She eyed the dark alley with a bit of worry.

From afar, Judy could hardly see something in that dark alley, even though it was just past noon yet. She grasped her 'pred-away' spray on her belt, then continued walking carefully. She squinted her eyes, trying to see past the darkness. The rabbit's sharp hearing finally picked up some faint breaths. For her it didn't sound healthy, way too shallow and quick.

"Are you okay?" Judy tried to talk to the stranger while her ears were moving around, trying to pick up another sound.

Finally she was close enough to see what was in front of her.

There was a mammal lying down on dirt. He was covered in mud and dried blood. From the awkward way he was laying on the ground, Judy could tell he was in a bad condition. Not to mention his hectic breathing.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright!?" She kneeled beside him. By then she noticed that the mammals in front of her was a fox. An adult collared fox to be specific. Judy retreated her hand a little, feeling a bit shocked.

She shook her head and tried to focus on the situation again. From the way his fur was crooked into the wrong way, and because of some nasty bruises, it was clear he had been attacked by someone.

"Mister Fox, can you hear me? Hello?" Judy shook his body carefully, trying to analyze his condition.

Fortunately his eyes started to open a little bit. It was a little hazy before his eyes focused on her.

"Thank god, can you hear me? Don't worry I will help you." she tried to reassure him.

But then something unexpected happen. The fox eyes widened, like he finally registered who she was. Painfully he tried to move away. His body trembled badly and he murmured something undecipherable.

"Please don't move, you will make your wounds worse," said Judy. She was flabbergasted to see a mammal afraid of her. Like, … really afraid of her.

She was a bunny. Not many mammals, except for the small ones, think bunnies were intimidating. Not even with her being inside a police uniform. But here she was with a beaten fox, trying to scrunching away from her in pure fear.

"No... No..." He mumbled. From his words, Judy might think he was pleading to her.

He was really afraid of her. Maybe he thinks she would make his pain even more worse.

It broke her heart.

"Don't worry, I will call for help. Please, just stop moving, you will keep hurting yourself, okay Mister Fox?" she said carefully.

She grabbed her phone fast, punching some numbers while never letting the fox out of her vision.

He was still in bad condition, his body still trembling, possibly because of the pain.

"Hello, the Zootopia Hospital Center, can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Officer Judy Hopps from ZPD. I just find a wounded fox in the alley of Happytown, can you please send an ambulance? He might suffer a lung injury-"

"Is it a colared fox?" the voice interrupted her.

Judy paused abruptly. "...yes."

"Then can you please check the registration number of collar? Then I can check his predator ID."

Judy grumbled low on her breaths, but she tried to hold her temper. She approached to the fox again. He was squirming when she got closer but nonetheless he couldn't move very much.

"It is F01876," Judy said.

"Okay please wait a minute."

Once again Judy held her temper. She was mad with whoever answered her call. It is a dire situation, a mammal has been wounded!

"Excuse me Officer Hopps, but his collar ID shows that he has no mammal in charge. It means we can't send an ambulance nor give him any treatment. I'm so sorry."

"...WHAT!?"

"As you know Officer Hopps, an adult collared mammal has no health insurance, they have to pay. But if they are in a condition where it can't be determined whether they can pay or not, then their mammal in charge from their collar ID has to pay. But if they have no one to pay for his medical health then the hospital can't give him any treatment. I'm so sorry."

Judy was shocked. But then she remembered she had studied about this, something about how adult collared mammal don't have any insurance. About how they have a list of 'mammals in charge'. Usually this list would contain family members or friends.

'Then he has no one...' Judy just realized it. When she recovered from her shock, she turned to the fox once again.

It seemed he had calmed down a bit. His half opened eyes met her.

They are empty and full of pain.

Somehow even without words she knew what he wanted to tell her.

'Just let me die.'

Judy gritted her teeth.

"Then let me pay for his medical bill, so just send the ambulance now!" she screamed back to her phone.

She turned back to the fox. It seemed he didn't hear what she just said, so Judy smiled to him. "Please hang in there, everything will be alright, Mister Fox."

After that, the fox just closed his eyes.

IoI

 _"Nick, are you there?"_

 _"Yes mom, I-I'm here..."_

 _Nick was holding his tears, trying so hard to appear brave. But who was he kidding? His mom was dying in front of him and he couldn't do anything._

 _His mom's eyes weren't focused, she tried to touch him. He grabbed her hand and guided it to his cheek. She caressed him gently and finally his tears fell._

 _"Oh my dear boy... I'm so sorry..." She mumbled softly. He was crying harder. He gripped his mom's hand._

 _"You will be so lonely after this... I'm really sorry. But, I'm sure you will find someone, someone who won't let you feel lonely again. You are a good fox, someday you will be free from your collar and be happy just like any other mammal..."_

 _Nick gasped to breath, crying hard. He didn't have any heart to reply back to his mom's final words. He doubted something like that would ever happen. If his mom, a really good vixen who was just like an angel, couldn't get her freedom from the damned collar, then how would he? Nick just nodded and kissed his mom's paw._

 _"I-I will, I promise I will be free from this collar then I will be happy, you don't need to worry about me...," He managed to say._

 _His mom smiled gently. Then her eyes slowly closed._

 _Then Nick wailed._

IoI

Nick knew life hates him so much. After all of those things, why is it so hard to just die?

He had given up. He had tried everything to fulfill his promise to his late mother. He had tried every possible way to be free from his cursed collar.

But it is still impossible.

No matter what he does, he will never be free.

Nick sighed, then glanced to the weird bunny officer. It was a little hard to think with a bum on his head. He was still shocked to see the bunny officer. After all the years a bunny could be an officer but a fox couldn't be free from the collar? Nick just laughed weakly from the irony.

He couldn't really hear from all of the pain, the sorrow and the dull throb in his head. He didn't know what the rabbit will do to him.

Probably she will just drag him to the next police station like it always happens to him. It wasn't the first time an officer dragged a wounded collared mammal to the police station either. They won't have any mercy and wouldn't even mind to rough him up a bit to spill out the crime he may or may have not done.

Nick trembled a little again. He closed his eyes, trying to block all bad memories he had with officers.

Why he couldn't just die peacefully? He was already given up. He was ready to see his mom.

But then the bunny turned to see him and showed him a warm smile.

A real and honest warm smile.

Is it because of a concussion? Is he hallucinating?

Maybe he had gone mental, maybe he just had gone too far. But he accepted it all the same. At least he would get a warm smile from another mammal before dying. Who was he to complain?

So Nick let the darkness surrender him and closed his eyes.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Please wait for the next update. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me a long time to update this fanfic, but I tried to be faster than the previous slow update.**

 **Big thanks for Pickles and Pies for beta reading this chapter!**

* * *

The fox is commonly known as the most untrustworthy mammal. They are cunning, slick and good liars. That was what animals know them for.

But Judy didn't want to be trapped into that stereotype thinking. The mammal in front of her, how he looked so small compared to all paramedics working around him. He looked small and defenseless. On a big hospital bed in a busy emergency room, he seemed drowned in the sea of whites.

While Judy waited, she reviewed in her head what it means to have a mammal in charge for a collared predator. It was simply like a children having guardian. The mammal in charge could be prey or another predator, freed or collared. It was usually certain family or close friends.

But this fox has none of it. He was utterly alone.

Judy, who has hundreds of siblings, couldn't imagine how it felt to be alone, without family or friends.

"Officer Hopps?"

Judy turned to see a pig nurse.

"You need to go to the administration room, there are several papers you have to fill out," she said with a polite smile. It looked totally fake but professional nonetheless.

"Ah yes, okay...," Judy mumbled. It was still overwhelming her. The smell of blood and the bustling of emergency room were a bit too much, even for her.

She was glad to get out of the suffocating room. But her happiness was soon replaced by some worry for the unknown mister fox. He would be okay, right?

"The administration room is straight down here, then turn to the left. It is on the right side, you won't miss it."

Judy nodded. She kept glancing to the back.

"Your friend will be okay. Don't worry Officer Hopps," the pig nurse added.

Judy couldn't reply to that. That unknown fox wasn't her friend. He was a stranger. A hopeless stranger.  
So Judy just nodded then walked to the administration room.

Inside, she was greeted by a tall giraffe. She looked a bit cold but once again, proffesional. "Officer Hopps? Please sit down, I'm Clara Hounds," she introduced, offering her hoof. Judy hopped to the big chair in front of her desk and shook her hoof.

"Officer Judy Hopps," she replied back. Clara smiled and sit again. Judy followed her suit. The chair was for a big mammal so the desk stood taller than her. But fortunately the girrafe could still see her because of her long neck.

"So is it right you will be in charge of the medical bill for Sir collared fox?" She asked.  
Judy didn't like how the giraffe mentioned the fox. He should have a name. It felt unfair to be refered by his collar.

"Yes," Judy just answet shortly.

"Alright then, please fill this form," she offered her some papers to her. Judy read it briefly before she started to write.

"So, have you checked his predator ID?" She asked again while Judy was still busy writing.

"Ehm... No..." Judy answered with soft voice. She still has not registered to the police system yet, so she couldn't check mister fox predator ID via her cellphone.

"Then I will print it for you. You have a right for that," the giraffe said.

Judy just finished filling the form when she handed her the print out.

Name: Nicholas Piberus Wilde  
Age: 33 years old  
So, his name is Mr. Wilde...  
Date of Birth: -  
Current Address:-

Then his listed mammal in charge was also empty. It was disturbing.

"I see you have filled the form, so any question to ask?"

Judy glanced up from the print out, she folded it nicely then put it inside her pocket.

"About the payment..." She timidly saying.

"Don't worry, we can take the payment cut it from your salary every months, so you don't need to pay it right away, is that alright?" Judy sighed in relief. Her salary wasn't big and she just moved into the big city so her money was limited. Her parents are quite rich, but she didn't want to ask them for money unless it is an emergency.

"That will help me very much, thank you," Judy said. Clara nodded understandingly.

"So, is he a crime suspect or something?"

"...excuse me?"

"Sorry, I just wante to ask since we take special caution to crime suspect patients. So what is his case?"  
Judy was a bit dumbfounded. It was clear the mammal in front of her had thought Mr. Wilde was some kind of important crime suspect. It must been what had happened in the past. It made Judy feel a little angry.

"He is not a suspect or anything, I just help him because he is a wounded mammal so, he doesn't need special caution, thanks."

"Oh... Sorry, I just misinterprets things... Sorry to ask this but, Officer Hopps, are you new in Zootopia?" She asked again which irritated Judy much further.

"Yes, is something matter?" Judy asked back.

"Ah no... It is okay, I will tell you as a native citizen of Zootopia, it is just... It is not uncommon to find a wounded adult collared predator, you see. It happened all the time. They usually steal, or hustling or pickpoket so they got hit alot, all the time. That's one of the reason why the city won't gave them health insurance. It also hopes to give them more drive to do more good deeds so they can be free."

She smiled to Judy, it feel weird and misplaced, like she pitied her because Judy was a naive countryside dumb bunny.

"Make sure this is the last time you help them. It is not healthy, and it cost a lot too."  
Judy was in the edge of fuming, her face might be red because of holding so much anger. It was totally wrong to stop helping mammals just because it cost a lot money or even 'not healthy'.

"Do you know why there are no free collared foxes in history, like ever?"  
She paused and frowned a little. Yes, she had heard that before. But since then, she decided she will believe it when she sees it, so she didn't believe it until now. Or rather, Wilde is the only fox she has seen since she arrived at Zootopia.

"I think you understand way better than me, Officer Hopps, so don't even bother to help them. It won't 'help' them," she added which make Judy more confused.

What does that mean?

IoI

When you are a collared predator, life is a living hell. Not only do you have no health insurance, but but also no education insurance, no bank account, no full time job, etc.

It limits everything, every single aspect of life. Maybe thegoverment hopes it will drive the predator harder to get their freedom so they can be equal like prey.

But wasn't it too hard for them?

Judy glanced to the print out of Mr. Wilde's predator ID.

He looked... Miserable. From the ID photos, which disturbingly looked like criminal ID photos, he looked thin. His fur was in disaray and dirty. His eyes, half opened, looked as empty as she remembered. And the fur below his collar, it looked red from blood.

Yes, she could mistake this photo as criminal ID photo. It showed her how unhappy he is, how hard his life is.

Yes, she was naive. Yes, he could be a thief, a hustler, a pickpoketer, or anything but it couldn't be justified to just beat him to his death. Just because he is a predator, it doesn't mean he deserve all of this.

But what if he is truly a criminal? What should she do?

Even though Judy has been looking forward to his first case, but strangely the thought throwing Wilde behind cold bars felt twisted in her stomach. It wasn't like he needes more miserable things in his life.  
An adult collared predator could be mean. He hadn't done the good deed yet, or he had been free but turned into a criminal so he had to bee collared again.

But from how the thinned fur around his collar, Judy knew he had been wearing it for his entire life. So it mean he had never been free. So it mean he never done the good deed before.

Or did he?

A good deed could only be achieved with the agreement from both predator and prey. There were some case where the prey was too old fashioned, who always prejudice again predator. They never use their chance to free predator from their collar.

But with fox...

"...what about the fox from the ER? Is he a criminal or something?"

"Nah, no one know his true story. But I bet he is not clean, he could be a thief or hustler, then get punchef out of his life. I think he deserve it..."

"Well, if you still use the collar then it mean you hadn't try enough. It is damn easy, I have been free since I was 5 years old..."

Judy closed her eyes and frowned.

Judy knew how it felt to be judged. How cruel the prejudice could be. But it seemed Wilde had it worse, way worse than her.

IoI

Nick gasped, his eyes opened suddenly and there were a truly frightening familiar beeping sound coming from his neck. He closed his eyes, first bracing himself for the painful shock. But then the beeping hadn't stopped. It mean the color is still yellow, he still had time. So the second, he tried to calm down his nerve and his raggimg heartbeat.

Slowly his body started to relax and finally the beeping stopped. He exhaled and let his body sink to the bed.  
Wait, since when he had bed? His heart almost stopped, but he tried his best to be calm. Nick was good at controlling his emotion, but he was weak toward some unexpected event.

Once he was sure his breathing and heart beat were regular, he opened his eyes and took on his surrounding.

He was in a white room, there were some unfamiliar monitors with beeping sounds around him. He was attached to some wire and tube.

Is this a hospital? Nick questioned himself because he had never been there once. Medical facility usually reject adult collared predators like him.

So, why he could ended here? He wasn't sure there are any mammal who care enough to bring him to hospital. Not to mention they have to pay for him.

He had expected he will rott at the dark alley. Or at least, Finnick will bury him a bit decently later.  
But not here, not at the hospital, alive, with some kind of weird drug which made him a bit drowsy but he was too panic to fall asleep again.

Is this another kind of program from the goverment? But, Nick was sure the goverment always pour everything they got to make sure all prey happy, some predator live decently, and a few predator live in their shit like him.

There were simply no good program nor rule for a fox like him. The society really hate them to their core, to their smallest code of DNA.

So, Nick couldn't understand why.

Maybe most of miserable mammal would be grateful in his situation, but he was used to ride the most scarriest roller-coaster named 'live'. If he let himself happy to be 'up', then in a second he will be plumented toward the 'down'.

He was sure of it.

Then the door of his room opened. Nick a bit tensed, but trying his best to let himself looked relax enough on his bed. Don't let them see they got into you.

"Hey, I see you have awake, Mr. Wilde."

No one called him Mr. Wilde, ever. It was too weird in his ears. But the most surprising thing, it wad a bunny. A bunny cop to be exact.

So it was real? Nick was almost sure the bunny officer was some hallucination induced trauma.  
It was weird, she was smallest officer Nick ever seen in all his life. Probably the first bunny officer too. She didn't look scary or menacing like any other big mammal officer. She looked almost welcoming even especially with her cute little fluffy tail- okay, stop there. Nick scolded himself.

Him and his fluffy maniac side of him.

Remember Wilde, she is an officer. At the seconds, she will drag him to the nearest police station then torture him with everything she got. Not to mention all bunny usually avoid all fox like plague. It wasn't hard to imagine her hate him simply because of what his late ancestor did to hers.

The grey bunny sit beside of his bed. She took out her notes and her pen. Nick wanted so bad to comment about her carrot pen. It was too stereotypical, almost boring but he just shut his mouth. He was too nervous to joke around. He prepared himself to the worst case of his life, tortured by a bunny officer, then get dumped to the jail which he would never get out. The collar shock in jail is more heavier and stronger then the usual one, Nick really didn't look forward to it.

"So, let me introduce my self. I'm Officer Judy Hopps from ZPD, I found you at the one of alley at Happytown and brought you here. Can you tell me the whole story why you ended up there?"

Nick drummed his paws to the bed softly, he refused to see her eyes. Some of prey felt insulted just because he stared directly to their eyes. Maybe he it too disgusting in their eyes, he wonder why but not really care either way.

"It is usual... Just some of mammal roughed me... A collared predator is an easy prey, ha. Since the shock collar won't even let us feel scared let alone fight back," he said with a bit cold tone. Nick was sure he digging his own grave.

But, why care? He was ready to die back then. He was ready to die now too.

"I see... Do you know why? Do you know them?" The bunny officer wrote something on her note and asked him with serious face.

It takes a while before Nick got over his shock.

"...you believe me?"

The grey bunny tilted her head. "Do I have to not believe you?" She asked back.  
Now, this was the weirdest thing ever happened to him. He was at the hospital, brought by a bunny officer and she believed his half truth story.

"Usually most mammals don't believe me," he replied back.

"Then I'm not your 'most mammals'," she said with a little smile.

Certainly, she was 'impossible' in his life book.

"Don't you think I steal something or do some kind of crimes?" Nick asked again. Is this a new kind interogation? If yes, then it really intrigued him.

Judy paused. She put the end tip of her carrot pen on her lip.

For an officer, she was cute, honestly.

"There are nothing with you, you are beaten, alone in a dark alley. Rather than the crime suspect, you are more fit to be a victim. Even though, lets say, you did something against law, as long as there are no one report you or no proof about it, I can't do anything about it."

Well, she is smart. But, still a dumb bunny. She got a point, but most of officers believe adult collared predator are the bad guy. Always the bad guy.

She is really strange indeed.

"I didn't expect you believe me," he mumbled.

"Then, what do you expect me to do? Let you rott at the alley?"  
This once, Nick stared to the bunny eyes. She was obviously joking. But he was serious. So the bunny went silent.

"So... Is this a new program that I'm unaware before? After the treatment, do I have to expect an interrogation at police station or what?" Nick finally asked what bugging him most.

This time, the bunny looked to him with a serious face.

"No, I'm the one who brought you here, on my own choice," she said. It was like a bad joke in Nick's ears, but he noticed she was serious.

Like, a bunny pay the treatment for an adult collared fox?

That is the definition of 'impossible'.

"I don't believe it...," he mumbled.

"I don't need you to believe me, I just need you to get well. So, about your condition, do you want me to help you report it at the police?"

Nick just stared to the bunny officer. She was too strange, too weird, he couldn't understand her at all. Why? Why she did all of this?

"You are new at Zootopia..." he finally concluded.

The grey bunny groaned. It looked like Nick was right about that.

"Yes, you are right. I'm new at Zootopia, so what?"

Nick wanted to laugh ironically. Of course, she was new at this hell city.

"No wonder you are a dumb bunny..."

"Excuse me!?"

Now, Nick couldn't contain his laugh. He laughed hard, it had been so long since he could laugh this hard. This bunny was really dumb. She is really really dumb.

IoI

Judy was ready to strangle the strange fox. Here she helped him but now he laughed at him? How dare he...

But then he noticed, the fox was crying. He was crying and laughing at the same time. But somehow she knows it is not crying until laughing. Because right now she couldn't tell if he is laughing or sobbing. He covered his eyes with his arms, the tears were falling onto the sheet.

"I was ready to die..."

"What?" She heard that right with her sharp hearing. But, she hoped she heard it wrong.

He rubbed his eyes with his paws. They were a bit red from the crying.

"Well then I guess I owe you, Officer Fluff. I will return the money to you, it will take a while but I will pay you back," he finally said.

"I don't need it, I help you sincerely. Now, will you report the attack to the police or not?"

"No one will bother about my report, beside you maybe, but I don't care. It is too much hassle for me. I just need money to pay you back."

Judy didn't like it. She didn't like to think how the attacker was free from any charge after what they have done. But, this fox was more alarming.

He was... Weird. He expected her to let him alone rott in that dark alley. He laughed to her, called her a dumb bunny, then laughed, then cried.

Is it really possible no one ever help him before? Is that why he react so strange toward her? Is that way he was scrunching away from her in fear back then? He really did expect her to hurt him more?  
Is that what everyone did to him?

Did he expect nothing but pain?

"Well, if that so, you can do whatever you want," Judy finally said. It was better that way, she was afraid this fox really suicidal. If he promised her he would pay her back, then it mean he didn't plan to die until he pay her back.

It seemed she couldn't let this fox off her eyes then.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter**


End file.
